Wake Up
by Collie Parker
Summary: "Sam avait beau vouloir paraître forte aux yeux de tous, le sort de Josh avait continué de la hanter. Elle l'avait imaginé mort, elle s'était même faite à cette idée au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et là, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était vivant."


_**Disclaimer :** Rien de m'appartient même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout de Josh._

* * *

 **EDEN - Wake Up**

* * *

« Tout ira bien à présent. »

C'était la phrase que Sam entendait depuis à présent des heures, des heures tout simplement insupportables pour elle. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle, se mettre dans son lit et oublier le temps de quelques instants ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle savait que cela ne serait pas aussi simple, surtout qu'une question précieuse à ses yeux restait toujours sans réponse : Où était Josh ? Mike ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé dans les mines quand lui et ce dernier s'étaient retrouvaient ensembles, et la jeune femme ne trouvait pas la force de lui demander. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour se ressasser les événements de la nuit. La bande d'amis se retrouva séparée une fois arrivée au commissariat où ils furent tous pris en charge par différentes personnes. Ils devaient chacun donner leur version des faits et ils n'avaient donc aucun intérêt à se croiser. Sam comptait dire la vérité, tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'avait rien à caché et même si cette histoire de Wendigo pouvait paraître invraisemblable aux yeux de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vécu ce qu'elle et ses amis avaient vécu, elle raconterait tout. Elle espérait seulement une chose : que cela cesse au plus vite.

Une couverture de couleur sombre sur ses épaules, une lumière aveuglante de la lampe qui ornait la petite table en bois au centre de la pièce sur son visage, Sam répondit à chaque question que son interlocuteur lui posait avec un ton presque mécanique. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui demander comment elle se sentait, et à chaque fois, elle répondait avec un peu plus de hargne que précédemment qu'elle allait bien. Combien de temps dura l'interrogatoire ? Combien de temps resta-t-elle dans cet endroit avant d'avoir l'autorisation de retourner chez elle après une série de test pour vérifier son état mental et physique ? Sam n'avait pas compté les jours. Mais quand ses parents la serrèrent contre elle dés qu'elle passa le pas de la porte de sa maison familiale, elle sût que tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux à présent. Pourtant, il restait une trace d'ombre dans toute cette histoire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête.

* * *

« Il est vivant. »

Le dos de Sam alla s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche, alors que ses doigts se resserrent sur le téléphone qu'elle tenait fermement contre son oreille. C'était la mère de Josh qui venait de l'appeler. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis les événements qui avaient eu lieu il y avait de cela quelques semaines à présent ; ce qui pouvait paraître étrange vue ce que Josh leur avait fait subir à tous. Mais pour la jeune femme, c'était normal d'être là pour la mère de celui qui était son plus proche ami, autant que celle-ci était là pour elle. Car Sam avait beau vouloir paraître forte aux yeux de tous, le sort de Josh avait continué de la hanter. Elle l'avait imaginé mort, elle s'était même faite à cette idée au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et là, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était vivant.

« Il a été retrouvé dans les mines, en mauvais état mais il est vivant, ajouta Madame Washington dont les mots étaient entrecoupés par des sanglots. Il est à l'hôpital actuellement et il va sûrement y rester... quelques temps. »

Quelques temps ? Sam comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par ces mots-là. Josh avait besoin d'aide, de voir des spécialistes pour soigner son état mental et être de nouveau stable. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se remplirent à son tour de larmes et pourtant, elle refusait de pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais craqué et elle ne comptait pas le faire maintenant.

« Est-ce que je pourrais... le voir ? Demanda Sam d'une voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr Samantha, bien sûr. Tu étais spéciale pour lui, tu sais. »

Les yeux de la blonde se fermèrent alors qu'elle luttait contre toutes ses émotions qui prenaient peu à peu place en elle. Josh avait toujours été spécial pour elle aussi. Elle avait la sensation qu'ils étaient connectés, qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié entre eux. A lors de Hannah, sa meilleure amie, et Beth, elle avait passé énormément de temps avec lui et elle regrettait ce temps-là. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne au fond de lui. Mais elle comprenait aussi parfaitement que d'autres personnes, comme Mike, ne puissent pas le pardonner. Le sujet « Josh » n'avait jamais été remis sur le tapis dés que la petite bande avait recommencé à traîner ensembles comme si de rien n'était. C'était comme quelque chose de tabou, un prénom à ne pas prononcer et cette situation était devenue insupportable pour la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait besoin de parler de lui, et c'était avec la propre mère de Josh qu'elle avait ses discussions. D'ailleurs, après un dernier échange entre elles, celle-ci raccrocha et Sam rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de passer ses mains sur son visage. Josh était vivant. Et elle allait enfin pouvoir le revoir.

Ce fût après une semaine d'attente, une semaine de doute mais aussi d'espoir, que Sam reçut un appel de la mère de Josh, lui annonçant qu'elle pouvait venir passer à l'hôpital dans la journée. Sans perdre de temps, elle enfila une veste rouge au-dessus de son haut et laissa ses cheveux blonds détachés. Des cernes entourées ses yeux et prouvait à quel point elle n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers jours, trop occupée à penser à ses fameuses retrouvailles avec son ami. Elle annonça à ses parents qu'elle rejoignait Ashley en ville et prit sa voiture, direction l'hôpital. Tout le long du trajet, Sam dût se concentrer sur la route pour empêcher ses mains de trembler sans qu'elle ne le veuille, pour se forcer à ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait arriver une fois qu'elle se retrouverait de nouveau face à Josh. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune fichue idée, mais ce n'était pas le plus important de toute façon. Arrivée à l'hôpital, Sam se dirigea vers l'accueil et aperçut la mère de Josh qui s'approcha rapidement d'elle avant de l'étreinte et de se détacher d'elle.

« Tu es venue, murmura celle-ci avant de laisser un sourire prendre place sur son visage. Suis-moi. »

Sam admirait la force de cette femme, de tenir encore debout après tous les événements qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie : ses deux filles étaient mortes, et son fils avait été diagnostiqué mentalement instable et dépressif avant d'être porté disparu pour ré-apparaître du jour au lendemain après de longues recherches. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou et pourtant, elle avait la force d'esprit de continuer à se battre. Une fois devant la porte, Sam eût envie de reculer. Surtout quand la femme à ses côtés lui fit signe d'entrer sans elle. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignet alors que les battements de son cœur se mirent soudainement à s'accélérer. Était-elle prête ? Elle n'avait plus le choix à présent et Sam avait affronté des situations pires que celle-ci alors elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce sans une seule once d'hésitation. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent alors sur l'unique lit de la pièce. Josh était là. Endormi, le visage déformé par des blessures qui semblaient récentes, mais bel et bien là.

« Josh... »

Sam avait prononcé son prénom dans un simple murmure, et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge quand elle s'approcha du lit. Son ami était là, sous ses yeux, et elle était simplement incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire pourtant, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer et elle devait surtout attendre qu'il se réveille ; ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait l'air serein, imperturbable. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi.

« Josh, Josh, Josh... répéta-t-elle alors qu'une de ses mains alla se poser sur la joue du jeune homme. »

Josh était vraiment là, auprès d'elle. Il était réel, et Sam avait du mal à se dire que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Elle l'avait imaginé mort, au pire, transformé à son tour en Wendigo mais jamais le fait qu'il puisse être vivant avait effleuré son esprit. Cela paraissait tellement surréaliste dans des lieux aussi dangereux que ces mines... Et pourtant, Josh était revenu. A ses côtés. Elle remarqua alors que celui-ci commençait à bouger dans son sommeil et ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois avant que leurs regards se croisent pour la première fois depuis bien trop de longtemps.

« Sam ? Dit Josh dans un souffle. »

Comme prise sur le fait, la jeune femme enleva sa main et serra sa veste contre elle avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne vint. Elle recula de quelques pas et sans même s'en rendre compte, se cogna contre un des meubles. Une grimace vint se dessiner sur son visage et elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte à quelques pas à peine d'elle.

« Sam, attends !

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée. »

Sans un mot de plus, Sam brisa la mince distante qui la séparait de la porte et sortit hors de la pièce dans le but de fuir cet hôpital au plus vite sans oublier de s'excuser à Madame Washington. Elle était vue comme cette fille courageuse que rien ne pouvait briser et pourtant, rien que le fait de revoir Josh l'avait tout simplement détruire en quelques secondes à peine. Durant ces dernières semaines, elle s'était créé cette sorte de carapace, cette carapace l'empêchant de flancher et celle-ci venait d'avoir une énorme fissure. Mais elle n'était pas encore arriver au point de non-retour comme Jessica qui suivait un psychiatre chaque année à cause de son traumatisme, ce qui était plus que compréhensible aux yeux de la jeune femme. Seuls Mike, Emily et elle semblaient de ne pas avoir été affecté et pourtant, ils l'étaient, comme tous les autres. Ils savaient seulement mieux le cacher.

* * *

 **Quelques mois avant les événements, 02H35, Maison des Washington.**

« Tu vois Josh, à cause de tes conneries, je vais encore devoir rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner un léger coup de coude dans les hanches de son ami qui se trouvait à ses côtés, sur le canapé de celui-ci. La maison était vide ce soir-là, presque comme à chaque fois quand Josh l'invitait pour qu'ils puissent être tranquilles et surtout pouvoir regarder des films d'horreurs avec le son aussi fort qu'ils le désiraient.

« Qui te dit que je ne le fais pas exprès pour que tu restes ici ? Répliqua instantanément Josh d'un air taquin.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus inventif quand même, je m'attendais à mieux de te part.

\- Hé ! »

Sam lança un baiser du bout de ses doigts à son ami avant de lâcher un léger rire devant sa tête. Elle ne comptait pas rentrer chez elle de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas conduire de nuit et Josh le savait très bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle restait dormir ici de toute façon, c'était même presque devenue une habitude. Elle se leva alors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte avant de bailler.

« Et mon bisous de bonne nuit ? Lui demanda Josh toujours avec ce même sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Espère toujours. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Josh qui rit et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit mutuellement avant que Sam aille s'installer dans la chambre prévue pour les invités. Elle aimait ces instants passés avec Josh avec qui elle s'était rapprochée depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie, qui était aussi la sœur de celui-ci. C'était souvent le même genre de soirée : ils commandaient des pizzas, s'installaient dans la chambre du jeune homme et se regardaient plusieurs films d'horreur à la suite sans se lasser. C'était sûr que c'était loin des soirées étudiantes qui avaient lieu chaque week-end et auxquels leurs autres amis participaient, mais cela leur allait très bien ainsi.

Vue l'heure assez tardive, Sam ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir... jusqu'à se faire réveiller en sursaut par des orages environ deux heures plus tard. Elle mit sa tête sous son coussin et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en s'insultant mentalement pour avoir une telle phobie... Non vraiment. Elle avait beau regarder des films d'horreurs à longueur de soirée, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine et avait comme tout le monde une phobie. Et la sienne, c'était les orages. Bien sûr, elle se gardait de le dire à qui que ce soit mais c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait en dehors de chez elle. Elle lutta durant de nombreuses minutes avant de finalement laisser tomber pour se lever du lit, son coussin à la main et d'ouvrir doucement la porte de la chambre de Josh. Mordant sa lèvre tout en s'avançant jusqu'au côté de libre, Sam se dit qu'elle devait avoir vraiment l'air stupide à cet instant-même. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui toucha doucement l'épaule dans le but de le réveiller.

« Josh ? Josh ? Réveille-toi. »

Après quelques secondes, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se releva quelque peu à l'aide de ses coudes, tout en l'observant longuement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- J'ai peur des orages, avoua Sam à voix basse tout en serrant le coussin contre elle comme si cela pouvait la protéger de cet aveu qu'elle venait de faire. »

Bien entendu, le jeune homme ne pût retenir son rire face à cette révélation et Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de sursauter en entendant un autre orage dans le ciel.

« Attends... Toi, Samantha, qui est passionnée de films d'horreurs, qui ne sursaute pas une seule seconde devant l'Exorcisme... a peur des orages ? Dit Josh avec incrédibilité.

\- Josh..., commença Sam avec un air faussement menaçant.

\- Et après c'est moi qui ne suis pas inventif. »

La jeune femme décida de ne pas relever cette dernière phrase et alla prendre la place de libre dans le lit de Josh. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensembles mais la majorité des temps, c'était surtout en soirée donc ils étaient trop alcoolisés pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Pour elle, la situation n'avait rien de gênant et c'était presque naturel. Mais quand un autre orage se manifesta, elle ne pût que reculer vers son ami dans le but de trouver sa présence qui lui était rassurante.

« Quel courage... Je suis impressionné, murmura Josh à son oreille d'un ton railleur avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. »

Sam voulût répliquer mais en sentant son corps contre celui du jeune homme, elle décida que c'était un bon moment pour se taire. Du moins, pour cette fois-ci. La main de ce dernier était toujours posée sur sa taille et en quelques secondes à peine, elle alla entrelacer leurs doigts ensembles tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Josh dans son cou mais cela ne la dérangeait en rien et à vrai dire, elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas apprécier ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, contre lui. Alors en quelques minutes à peine, elle réussit à s'endormir malgré l'orage grondant encore au dehors...

* * *

Cinq heures du matin. Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir et décida de se préparer beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée pour se rendre à l'université. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et osa affronter son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée. Même ses amis lui avaient fait remarquer et elle s'était contentée de dire que ses études lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, ce qui était faux. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital de Josh telle une furie il y avait cela près de deux mois maintenant, elle ne cessait de se rappeler de tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à l'affronter ? Et voilà qu'à présent, elle allait même jusqu'à fuir les appels de la mère de Josh alors que celle-ci ne lui demandait même pas de passer le voir, de tenter une nouvelle fois quitte à foncer dans un mur. Elle prenait simplement de ses nouvelles, ne faisait même pas référence à son fils mais Sam se sentait tout simplement honteuse à cause du comportement qu'elle avait eu.

S'appliquant avec précision son anti-cerne afin de cacher les dégâts que faisaient la fatigue sur son visage, Sam se maquilla légèrement avant de laisser retomber ses cheveux blonds le long de ses épaules. Elle n'était pas une pro du maquillage comme Jessica mais elle avait appris à se débrouiller, surtout depuis toutes ses mauvaises nuits qu'elle passait. Une fois prête, elle alla prendre un petit déjeuner malgré son estomac noué. Son regard était fixé sur l'horloge de son salon et elle soupira en remarquant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se rendre à l'université. La dernière fois qu'elle y était allée aussi tôt, elle avait croisé Mike sur le terrain de football américain en train de s'entraîner seul. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, lui aussi semblait avoir quelques petits problèmes d'insomnie. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et la jeune femme décida de faire le trajet à pied même s'il faisait froid ; au moins cela l'occuperait un temps soit peu. Prenant son sac de cours sur son épaule, elle écrit une note à ses parents pour leur souhaiter une bonne journée avant de sortir hors de la maison et de s'engager sur le trottoir. A cette heure matinale, il faisait encore nuit et Sam pût même croiser une bande d'adolescents qui revenaient certainement d'une soirée vue leur dégaine. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en les voyant ainsi ; elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus fait de véritables soirées...

Cela près d'une trentaine de minutes que Sam marchait dans le froid, emmitouflée dans sa veste et les mains dans les poches. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même si elle se retrouvait malade le lendemain mais à vrai dire, elle en avait rien à faire. Soudain, le chemin se fit de plus en plus familier à ses yeux et elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du trottoir avant d'observer durant de longues minutes la maison blanche à quelques mètres à peine d'elle. La maison des Washington. Quand il faisait beau, Sam faisait souvent le trajet avec sa meilleure amie, Hannah et la sœur jumelle de cette dernière, Beth pour aller jusqu'à l'université. Et à présent, ce temps était résolu. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant cette maison, Sam sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et elle ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes avant d'inspirer longuement. Josh était rentré chez lui, la mère de celle-ci l'avait insinué sans pour autant donner trop de détail. Elle regarda alors l'heure sur son portable : six heures du matin. Tous devaient certainement dormir à cette heure-ci alors elle pouvait « essayer »...

Sam traversa la route vide qui la séparait de la maison des Washington et donna trois petits coups. Après quelques secondes d'attente, à sa plus grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir la mère de Josh avec un café à la main et les cheveux en bataille. En la voyant, celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Samantha ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai besoin de voir Josh. »

Contrairement à la dernière fois, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans aucune hésitation. Sam ne pouvait plus se contenter de l'ignorer alors qu'il se trouvait de nouveau en ville, à quelques minutes à peine de chez elle. Il était son ami, et même plus qu'un ami à ses yeux et elle ne pouvait pas continuer de fuir cette situation alors qu'elle crevait d'envie de retrouver leur relation d'avant.

« Entre. Et je pense que c'est inutile que je t'indique sa chambre. »

Sam secoua négativement la tête. En effet, elle se rappelait très bien de l'emplacement de sa chambre comme elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps lors de leurs soirées ensembles. Elle monta alors les escaliers doucement avant de poser sa main sur la poignet de la chambre de son ami. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Et alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur se mit brutalement à s'accélérer. La chambre était dans le pénombre mais grâce à la lumière que renvoyait le couloir, elle pût apercevoir Josh dans son lit en train de dormir. Sam referma la porte derrière elle et posa son sac sur le sol avant de prendre place sur un coin du lit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire : attendre que Josh se réveille soi-même en sachant que cela pouvait prendre du temps, celui-ci étant un gros dormeur, ou le réveiller ? Elle décida d'opter pour la deuxième solution et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Josh pour le remuer. Celui-ci sursauta brusquement et tout le haut de son corps se releva, tandis que sa main alla allumer la petite lampe posée sur sa table de chevet, éclairant ainsi la pièce.

« Josh, c'est moi, Sam ! Murmura la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme comme pour l'aider à retrouver ses esprits.

\- Je croyais que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit Josh dans un souffle avant d'encercler ses genoux à l'aide de ses bras. »

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un petit garçon alors qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle en le voyant dans une telle situation et un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Elle enleva en vitesse ses mains comme si elle venait de se brûler et détourna brièvement le regard. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, quoi lui dire... S'excuser d'avoir fui la dernière fois ? De ne pas l'avoir aidé alors qu'il n'allait clairement pas bien après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans des mines durant des jours... Alors qu'elle, elle avait eu la chance d'être secourue avec les autres dés l'aube.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Josh, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. »

Sam avait envie de rire. C'était lui qui lui demandait si elle allait bien ? Elle hocha alors la tête tout en posant ses mains sur ses propres genoux avant de se risquer à affronter de nouveau le regard de Josh. Il avait l'air... bien. Comme avant. Elle se rappelait très bien de la folie qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux dans il avait enlevé son masque de clown, leur révélant la supercherie de ce qui était une « blague » pour lui ou alors dans les mines quand il voyait ses sœurs en hallucination...

« Je m'attendais plutôt ce que tu m'envoies chier pour être venu te déranger de si bon matin, répliqua Sam avec un petit rire nerveux. »

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec Josh, la première fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme si quelque chose s'était totalement brisé entre eux. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et elle vit Josh hausser les épaules avec lassitude. Un autre silence. Sam n'avait plus qu'une seule envie à présent : fuir de nouveau. Elle commença alors à se lever de la place où elle se trouvait mais la voix de Josh l'interpella de nouveau :

« Reste. S'il te plaît. »

Sam se rassit et baissa la tête, incapable de regarder son ami à présent. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, pourquoi tout son corps semblait incapable de répondre à ce qu'elle exigeait. Mais en voyant le jeune homme, tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout. Et la fissure sur sa carapace ne cessait de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, qu'elle entendait sa voix masculine.

« Sam, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Sam était incapable de répondre à cette question. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son jean alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec anxiété et trouvait cette situation tout simplement... étrange. C'était à elle de demander à Josh ce qui n'allait pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, à lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui à présent et qu'elle ne le laisserait plus tomber comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers mois. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans le but de prendre la parole à son tour mais au lieu de cela, seul un sanglot secoua son corps et avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Sa carapace était bel et bien brisée à présent et elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Sam n'était pas le genre de fille à pleurer devant qui que ce soit, c'était même la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle gardait toujours tout pour elle et le jour où cela explosait, elle trouvait le moyen d'être seule. Elle était cette fille qui souriait tout le temps, pour qui tout semblait aller toujours bien même dans le pire, qui trouvait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir, qui pensait un peu trop à ses proches jusqu'à s'oublier elle-même. Elle sentit alors les bras de Josh entourer sa taille et le visage de celui-ci alla se loger dans son cou. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, et la jeune femme prit ses mains dans les siennes tout en tentant de calmer ses pleurs.

« Ha-Hannah me manque... Tu me manques, Josh... Je suis désolée, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, empêcher cela... J'aurais pu... Merde, Josh, pourquoi j'ai tout foiré ?

\- Sam, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Josh d'un ton calme. C'est moi, c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu me soigner et qui croyait que la vengeance était la meilleure des médecines. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as toujours été là pour moi... Et pour Hannah... »

En entendant le prénom de sa meilleure amie, Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle avait perdu celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie la plus proche, celle sur qui elle pouvait compter en toute circonstance, celle avec qui elle pouvait rire sans se soucier de rien. Elle ne s'était jamais faite à la mort de Hannah et chaque jour, elle souhaitait pouvoir revenir en arrière et faire quelque chose pour pouvoir la sauver.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, enchaîna le jeune homme. Je suis désolé, Sam. Chris et toi... Je... Vous ne le méritiez pas. Personne ne le méritait. Mais je voulais... Mes sœurs... Elles me parlaient, elles me disaient que tout était de ma faute. J'entendais leurs voix dans ma tête constamment... C'était insupportable. »

Cet aveu de la part de Josh ne changeait en rien la vision de Sam sur lui. Elle savait qu'après la mort de ses sœurs, il allait voir un psychiatrique du nom de Dr. Hill et qu'il prenait des médicaments, même si elle n'avait jamais su qu'il entendait les voix de Hannah et Beth dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu réagir dans sa situation et elle ne préférait même pas se l'imaginer à vrai dire. Elle, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie et elle n'avait jamais montré un signe de faiblesse vis-à-vis de cela jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre et que Hannah n'aimerait pas la voir dans un état pareil.

« J'aurais aimé être comme toi, Sam. Être fort mentalement, savoir comment m'en sortir sans l'aide de qui que ce soit, avoua Josh. Mais je suppose que tout le monde est différent... »

Sam essuya de ses joues toute trace de larmes et se desserra de l'étreinte de Josh pour se mettre face à lui cette fois-ci. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit et elle remit ses mains dans celles du jeune homme comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, il était hors de question pour elle d'être séparée de lui à nouveau. Que dirait les autres s'ils les voyaient tous les deux à l'heure actuelle ? Elle savait que Mike en voulait encore à Josh et elle ne préférait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir, surtout qu'il s'était souvent montré comme quelqu'un d'assez impulsif par moment.

« Et maintenant ? Se risqua-t-elle de demander dans un souffle.

\- Je revois le Dr. Hill... Et je prends mes médicaments. Je vais mieux. J'ai encore des cauchemars de temps en temps mais ce n'est rien comparé à avant... Et je ne _les_ entend plus. »

La blonde sourit tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il allait mieux, qu'il réussissait petit à petit à remonter vers le haut.

« Je suis contente pour toi, Josh.

\- Merci, mais... Toi, Sam. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle se sentait, à vrai dire. Elle allait mieux, mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt à présent mais elle ressentait toujours le manque de sa meilleure amie. Pleurer lui avait fait un bien fou, à croire qu'elle en avait besoin après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré. Elle répondit alors à voix basse, en ayant conscience que cela ne répondait pas vraiment à la question du brun :

« Je croyais que tu étais mort. Je croyais que... Je ne te reverrais plus. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas... Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

\- C'est fini maintenant. Tu es là, et je suis là.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si... s'ils ne t'avaient jamais trouvé ? »

Ils connaissaient la réponse tous les deux, bien évidemment. Si Josh avait eu recours au cannibalisme pour survivre dans les mines, il serait sûrement transformé à cette espèce de bête inhumaine qu'était un Wendigo. Sam ferma les yeux comme pour chasser l'image qui s'était imposé à son esprit et les rouvrit pour de nouveau faire face au regard de Josh.

« Je voulais faire demi-tour et te trouver, Josh. Mais _ils_ sont arrivés et... Tout est allé si vite. »

Cela la rongeait de l'intérieur de savoir qu'elle aurait pu sauver Josh plus tôt, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans les mines quand elle était partie seule et Mike ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner dans les mines comme les événements s'était enchaînés sans leur laisser une seule seconde de répit... Et elle en avait ensuite conclu que Josh était mort. Ni plus, ni moins.

Sam sentit les mains de Josh se poser sur ses joues et celui-ci la força à lever ses yeux vers les siens. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer aussi faible face à lui, lui exposer tous ses doutes, toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle était passée suite à ce qui s'était passé.

« Sam... C'est fini maintenant, dit Josh avec sérieux. Hannah ne voudrait pas te voir ressasser le passé. Elle... Elle aimerait nous voir rire... Vivre. Et non avoir l'air de deux dépressifs sortis tout droit d'une mauvaise série B. »

Cette dernière phrase réussit à faire rire Sam. C'était bel et bien le Josh qu'elle connaissait devant elle et non celui qu'elle avait pu voir dans le chalet, celui qui avait l'air de perdre totalement la tête. Il allait visiblement mieux, elle en était sûre à présent et cela la rassurait de pouvoir s'en assurer de ses propres yeux. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et le serra contre elle. C'était un geste spontané, auquel elle n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi sur le coup et qui lui avait semblait tout à fait normal.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Josh. »

Josh resta durant quelques secondes les bras le long de son corps, sans trop savoir quoi faire puis après quelques secondes, il entoura à son tour Sam avant de lui murmurer à son oreille qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi ? Aucun des deux ne le sût. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Sam s'éloigna de quelques centimètres du jeune homme sans pour autant briser leur étreinte. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs fronts se touchaient et un sentiment de bien être envahi la blonde alors qu'elle brisa la mince distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ces actes mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle se laissait simplement guider par ses envies. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir une connexion avec Josh, c'était bel et bien évident qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux depuis le départ mais pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient jamais sauté le pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour Sam de le faire, en sachant qu'ils venaient à peine de se « retrouver » et que Josh était encore en pleine guérison, mais elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps.

« J'espère te manquer plus souvent à l'avenir, dit Josh alors qu'un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand ils rompirent le baiser.

\- C'est beau de rêver ! Répliqua instinctivement Sam en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. »

Et avant qu'elle ne pût rajouter quoi que ce soit, Josh posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à son tour. Ce fût à cet instant précis que Sam savait que tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Cette fois-ci, ils allaient s'en sortir. **Ensembles**.


End file.
